The Unofficial Yugioh Humor Fic
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: This is what happens when I throw everyone's roles in a blender and press the 'mix' button.


Duelists in Oradrain  
  
The UNOFICCIAL HUMOR FIC!  
  
Chapter one: Disappearance   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own Yu-Gi-Oh, Anthy Kilik would be in it and she would be Yami Yugi's girlfriend.   
  
Warnings: Out of Character many times.  
  
Summary: find out as you go along.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Two red-violet eyes peered out from the shadows of the dry orange leaves. The quarter moon shone down on the village below. The eyes studied the shingled rooftops and narrow chimneys. Then they looked at the castle, the large stone structure overlooking the sea. Then the eyes looked at the waved crash over the dagger-like rocks at the bottom.   
  
"Perfect."  
  
Anthy opened her eyes and woke up to the bright sunlight in her face. She sat up in her obscenely large circular bed and brushed her long white hair out of her face. She opened her closet and reached past her ridiculously long and lavish dresses and pulled out a sleeveless shirt that connected at a gold ring that fit around her neck. It was light blue in color and had a thick black border. Anthy clipped a cape to the ring and put it on. The lower half of her outfit was just a pair of shorts, same blue color and same thick black border. She slipped on some light blue knee-high boots and elbow length gloves.   
  
"Good-morning Ryou!" Anthy said cheerfully as she walked into the stable.   
  
The scents of hay and horses filled her nostrils as she looked around. A small black horse, already saddled and harnessed, stood obediently next to an open stall. Ryou stepped out of it with a little white horse following him. He brushed the straw out of his hair and smiled at her. The little white horse was Anthy's little and quick Yuki. The little black horse was Ryou's levelheaded Zel.   
  
"Planning on going for a ride Princess?" Ryou asked.   
  
"Yea! You coming with me?" Anthy asked, swinging up into Yuki's saddle. Ryou nodded and followed Yuki and Anthy on Zel.   
  
Once out of the courtyard and on the streets of the small town, Anthy and Ryou tore through the streets like bats outta hell.   
  
The wind whipped through their hair as the streets flew by like blurs and voices were lost in the whisper of the wind. They left the streets behind as the countryside emerged and the forest came into view. Yuki and Zel wove through the autumn leaves with ease. Until  
  
The two slid to a stop. Anthy looked at Ryou. A strange laughter filled the air. Yuki and Zel looked around nervously.   
  
"Let's leave now." Anthy suggested. They turned. Zel and Yuki took off. Not for long though.  
  
Sharp and rocky spikes jutted up in front of Yuki. The little white horse slid to a stop, trying to turn around at the same time. Anthy's shoulder smashed into the rock, she cried out in pain. Ryou and Zel stopped and turned to see a large stone wall where Yuki and Anthy were.   
  
"PRINCESS!" Ryou shouted. The strange laughter filled the air again.   
  
A figure jumped onto the wall and grinned. Ryou gasped in fear and anger. He knew who this was. A thief, and a cunning one at that.  
  
"Yami Yugi, master thief." Ryou said, gritting his teeth.   
  
"So I am Ryou. And what are you gonna do about that?" Yami taunted, gathering a fireball in his hands. Zel stepped back. He was small, but he was also wise. He knew a fireball when he saw one. Yami laughed.  
  
"Your horse knows what's coming Ryou."   
  
"Damn you."   
  
The fireball flew from Yami's hands, aimed at the ground. Zel turned and ran as a huge explosion spread out behind him and Ryou. They ran back to the palace without looking back. Ryou stood on the wall surrounding the courtyard. His fists glowed an emerald green color as he glared at the treetops.   
  
"Damn you Yami Yugi. Though you were my friend long ago, now we are mortal enemies."  
  
Anthy looked up for the first time in several hours. Her arms were tied behind her back and her feet were tied together. The fire in front of her crackled and sparked and Yami's dangerous red eyes studied her. Yuki was tied to a tree not too far away. Her saddle and bridle lay on the grass next to Yami. Anthy stared at the fire.   
  
"It's not going to spring out of control and burn me." Yami said dully.   
  
'That's what you think.' Anthy thought.   
  
She concentrated. The fire grew into a large serpent-like shape. Hydra. Yami stood up, startled. The hydra turned towards him. Yami's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Amusing. I didn't think such a high 'n mighty girl like you could produce such a simple illusion."   
  
Anthy's eyes turned red, and the hydra opened its mouth and plowed right into Yami Yugi, who emerged unharmed. He laughed.  
  
"You amuse me. No wonder I liked you so much." He said.   
  
"Damn you."   
  
Yami grinned. He walked over to the princess and knelt down beside her.   
  
"Get the hell away from me." Anthy said coldly, looking away.   
  
Yami turned her towards him and caught her lips in a sweet, yet sour kiss.   
  
@@@  
  
Anthy: This is what happens when I throw roles in a blender and press the mix button.   
  
Anshi: I don't think she'll continue this. 


End file.
